


A Ridiculous Complex

by Hobo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobo/pseuds/Hobo
Summary: Eddie helps her girlfriend to come to terms with her submissive nature in bed (sort of). Mostly it's just porn.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Ridiculous Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to this apologizing in advance

“On the bed,” Eddie ordered, breaking away from their heated kiss and roughly shoving her away to punctuate the command. Oswin resigned herself to doing as she was told, slinking away to situate herself amongst the unnecessary amount of decorative pillows that she insisted on keeping on the bed. Oswin was clothed in only her bra and panties, the rest of her garments having already been peeled off and discarded by Eddie as they made their way to the bed. Eddie was now removing her own clothes to catch up, her trendy short hair a mess from their prior make-out session. In contrast, Oswin’s own medium locks were absolutely unruffled, a testament to the obscene amount of gel and hairspray she worked into it every morning to ensure it would take nothing less than a category 5 hurricane to knock even a single strand out of place.

Now in an equivalent state of undress, Eddie locked eyes with Oswin and cast her a predatory grin before climbing onto the bed as well. She crawled towards Oswin on all fours and locked lips with her again, letting her hands begin to wander as she did so. Oswin kissed her back, but with considerably less enthusiasm than she normally might, and Eddie immediately picked up on the difference.

“Something’s wrong,” Eddie stated, pulling back to look Oswin in the eyes with furrowed brows. “Are you not in the mood? We don’t have to do this,” she assured her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. She had seemed interested when they started, but it was completely possibly Eddie had misread her signals.

“Nope. Nothing’s wrong at all,” Oswin responded with a tight smile. Reassured, Eddie was more than happy to pick back up where she left off. After a few moments, Eddie pressed her hand hard against Oswin’s chest, forcing her to lay back against the pillows. She then gathered both Oswin’s wrists into one of hers and pinned them above her head as her other hand began to travel lower.

“However…” Oswin began, wrenching her hands free and gently pushing at Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie sat back immediately, blinking at Oswin in surprise and confusion. “I suppose there HAS been something on my mind lately,” Oswin admitted, moving to return herself to a semi-upright position. For a brief moment Eddie almost asked her if she had been feeling unfulfilled during their physical encounters, but quickly thought better of it—there was no way Oswin had been faking that degree of satisfaction this entire time. It had to be something else.

“You know you can tell me anything, Oswin,” Eddie reminded her. ‘No matter how terrible the timing,’ she silently added to herself, but figured it best not to say that part out loud. Oswin nodded her head almost absentmindedly, seemingly lost in thought.

“It’s just… sometimes,” she started, dragging her words out slowly as if too nervous to actually get to the point. “I worry that you might… perhaps… look down on me,” she finished, looking up at Eddie expectantly as if she were supposed to somehow magically know what that meant.

Eddie opened her mouth as if to speak, stopped, and drew her lips together tightly in thought. She was thoroughly confused both as to what the hell Oswin was talking about and how it was of any relevance now of all times, right when they were about to have sex.

“And why would I do that,” Eddie finally managed in a flat tone.

“Well, because of my… erm… my sexual inclinations,” Oswin clarified. Eddie merely shook her head in confusion, still not understanding. They hadn’t done anything up to this point that was out of the ordinary enough for Eddie to judge her over and even then, Eddie herself was usually the one to initiate bringing new things into the bedroom. What could she possibly look down on her for?

“What are you talking about?” Eddie questioned, staring at her blankly. Oswin huffed with mild impatience.

“I mean because I’m… I’m, well… _submissive_ ,” she eventually managed, looking embarrassed to have even said the words, and finally Eddie understood. She chuckled in relief that it was nothing serious and took Oswin’s face into her hands, caressing her gently with her thumbs.

“Os, that’s silly. Your nature in the bedroom says nothing about you as a person and I would never judge you for it. Is that really all you were upset about?” Oswin nodded in response, eyes cast downward.

“Well, you have nothing to worry about. I promise,” Eddie assured her and finally Oswin met her eyes with a small smile and moved forward to press their lips together.

“You’re right, I don’t know what I was even thinking. Would you like to pick back up where we left off?” Oswin asked, to which Eddie gave her a bright smile and obliged for all of about 15 seconds before Oswin interrupted again.

“It’s just--,” Oswin huffed out, pushing her away again. Eddie rolled off of her and flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, sensing that this wasn’t going to be ending anytime soon.

“Submission is a sign of weakness, and I cannot be seen as _weak_ ,” Oswin explained, spitting the last word out through her teeth as if it were poison.

“Oswin. You’re the mayor now. You practically do nothing but boss people around all day. You have everyone reporting to you and you’ve got the entire criminal underground under your control—that’s hardly submissive by anyone’s standards. So is it really that big of a deal if at the end of the day, once all your work is done, you just want to come home and let one person order _you_ around for a change? Especially if that person is… yours truly,” she said with a flourish and looking far too smug which was doing absolutely nothing to help the current situation. Oswin appeared to chew on that for a second before speaking up again.

“It’s just… what would the public think of me if they knew?”

“The pub—The PUBLIC?” Eddie sputtered in disbelief. “As if the public would POSSIBLY want to know anything about your sex life. Not to mention it doesn’t even matter because the public is never going to find out about what we do in the bedroom. What we do here stays here, understand? You’re making absolutely no sense,” Eddie reasoned, waiting for Oswin to come to her senses and admit, for the second time that night, that she had been worried over absolutely nothing. She did not do so, however, instead appearing to stew quietly while refusing to look at Eddie. Rubbing her temples in frustration, Eddie tried another tactic.

“Okay, fine. If it’s really bothering you that much, then perhaps you’d like to be in charge tonight?” Eddie suggested and Oswin’s head shot up in interest.

“Yes, that would be great. Let’s try that,” Oswin agreed eagerly.

“See, now was that really so hard? Next time just tell me what you want from the beginning and we can save ourselves all this trouble,” Eddie chastised gently before rearranging herself, moving her limbs out of the way to give Oswin better access and getting more comfortable. It was far from their usual dynamic and might take some getting used to, but she was more than willing to do it if it would help Oswin get over whatever ridiculous complex she had.

“…Whenever you’re ready,” Eddie declared, to which Oswin nodded. Eddie continued to watch her for a few moments more, observing in silence as Oswin occasionally made small halted movements with her hands and open and closed her mouth as if wanting to start but not exactly knowing how. With a sigh, Eddie began to examine her fingernails with exaggerated boredom.

…

…

…

“Now I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you this, but can I just say that you are doing great so far,” Eddie mocked, emphasizing the word ‘great’ by making two double O.K. signs in the air with her hands.

“Well you’re not helping!” Oswin snapped. “This is new to me, and how am I supposed to focus when you won’t stop fidgeting? It’s distracting!”

“Okay, okay, change of plans,” Eddie sighed with a dismissive wave of her hand, realizing that Oswin was completely out of her element. “How about _no one_ is in charge? Just plain old vanilla sex. Neither of us is submissive and neither of us is dominant. Will that do?”

“I suppose,” Oswin said after a moment’s thought.

“Although at this point I think we’re both a little tense. Maybe it would be better if we tried again some other--”

“No!” Oswin interjected hastily, grabbing Eddie’s hand in hers. “Not unless you really want to stop. I still want this. I want you,” She continued in a softer tone before leaning over to plant a tender kiss on her cheek.

“Okay. If you’re positive,” Eddie said with a fond smile before sitting up and swinging a leg over Oswin to be on top of her once more. They resumed kissing, but Eddie made sure to keep things sensual, with far less teeth and assertiveness than she had been using before. Eddie’s hands eventually found their way to the back of Oswin’s bra and she unclasped it with ease, placing the garment to the side before gently squeezing Oswin’s newly freed breasts in her hands. She slid herself down Oswin’s body until she was able to lean down and suck one of her pretty pink nipples between her lips, rolling the other one between her fingers as she did so. She alternated between squeezing her breast and playing with her nipple with her hand while she licked and nipped at the other, eventually switching sides to make sure both got equal attention.

Once satisfied, Eddie continued to move herself further down until she reached Oswin’s legs, pressing tiny kisses against her hips as she dragged the last remaining article of her clothing down and off her body. Once she was completely exposed, she began gently rubbing at the sensitive area, warming Oswin up to the stimulation for a while before bringing her face in close. Oswin automatically reached down to knit her fingers into Eddie’s hair, stroking her scalp as she got to work. She licked around her entrance, occasionally sucking at and playing with her inner lips while she teased at her clit with her thumb. Oswin made quiet, breathy little noises of pleasure as she relaxed into the feeling, spreading her legs wider to give her more room. After some time, Eddie moved to suck at her clit as she stroked at her opening with her fingers. Without letting up on the attention she was giving to Oswin with her mouth, she began to press one of her long and slender fingers inside of her.

“Oswin.”

“Hm?” Oswin answered, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look down at her with eyebrows raised in question.

“This clearly isn’t doing anything for you. Normally you’d be completely dripping by this point. You’re bone dry.”

“Oh, I think we have some lube in the--”

“That’s not the point!” Eddie interrupted. “What’s the point in doing this if you’re not even enjoying it?”

“Well I wouldn’t say that,” Oswin countered. “It still feels nice. Not unpleasant. I can adjust to it.”

“Oh come on, this is ridiculous! Look. You like it when I dominate you, I like it when I dominate you, can’t we just go back to doing that?” She tried, initially annoyed but quickly softening after seeing her girlfriend’s expression of shame and disappointment. Taking in a deep breath and rubbing at her girlfriend’s thighs comfortingly, she pushed herself to try to be more sympathetic.

“Os… I mean it, really, I would never look down on you over something like this. I like that you’re submissive. I’m flattered to know that I’m the only person in the world that you’d allow yourself to take orders from-- honored, even. Your trust is like a gift to me.”

“Really?” Oswin asked, breaking her silence to lock eyes with her lover, Eddie’s deep brown meeting her own light blue ones. “I’ve never really thought about it like that before.”

“You see? You can always be yourself around me, don’t worry about what anyone else would think. My opinion is the most important to you, right?” Eddie insisted, doubling down now that she was seeing signs of progress. Oswin thought for a moment and then smiled at her softly.

“As usual, you are right,” she relented, grabbing hold of her chin to pull her up for a brief kiss. “And to be honest, this little experiment was nice and all, but I really would like to return to our usual dynamic.”

“Prove it then. Hands and knees, now,” Eddie demanded, needing no time at all to slip back into her dominant role. Almost immediately upon complying, Oswin was rewarded with a harsh slap to her rear, drawing a sharp gasp of surprise. Eddie grabbed the same cheek she had struck and squeezed at it roughly.

“See, now this is much more natural. Doesn’t it feel so much better this way?” After a moment, Oswin received another slap, even harder this time. “That wasn’t rhetorical.”

“Yes it’s… it’s better,” Oswin forced out, reeling from the sudden change of pace.

“That’s my good girl,” Eddie praised before delivering yet another strike. Eddie would never hurt Oswin intentionally (well, more than she liked to be hurt anyway) but after the utter nonsense Oswin had just dragged her through, if her blows were a little harder than normal tonight, she felt it completely justified. 

Eddie had no idea how many blows she had delivered before feeling satisfied as she hadn’t been counting, but by the time she was through Oswin had already collapsed onto the bed, her panting face pressed into a pillow with her ass still held up high for Eddie. She was using one of her hands to squeeze at a nipple and Eddie brushed the hand aside to take hold of it herself and tug at it roughly, drawing a whimper out of Oswin.

“Tell me how much you love it,” Eddie growled into her ear, leaving no room for argument.

“I love it,” Oswin gasped out, “It’s so good.”

“What is? I want to hear you say it,” Eddie probed.

“Eddieee,” Oswin whined, likely hoping for lenience. Unfortunately for Oswin though, Eddie was in no mood for mercy. She pushed two fingers into her now very wet pussy and pumped them roughly, spurred on even further by the pleasured moans she was drawing out of Oswin.

“Suit yourself then. But I’m not letting you cum until you say it,” Eddie warned, but didn’t stop her movements. If Oswin paid any attention to her words she showed no sign of it as she rocked herself backwards onto Eddie’s fingers and gripped at the sheets. Eddie grabbed a fistful of Oswin’s hair and yanked hard, causing her to cry out and lift her upper body up with her forearms to relieve some of the tension. After a while, Eddie briefly slid her fingers out to lightly slap Oswin on her pussy a couple times before sliding three fingers back in and resuming the rough pace she had previously set.

Once Oswin felt herself beginning to approach the edge, she attempted to reach a hand beneath herself to touch her clit but between her shaky body, the force from Eddie’s harsh finger fucking, and the awkward position she was forced to maintain due to the grip Eddie still had on her hair, she found herself unable to stay balanced on one arm for long enough to do so.

“Let go of my hair,” Oswin pleaded, but Eddie only tightened her grip in response.

“You know what I want,” was all Eddie said in return, her tone infuriatingly calm and nonchalant. For a moment Oswin considered being stubborn and attempting to finish off of Eddie’s fingers alone but knew if she came before Eddie wanted her to, she’d probably just remove all stimulation and ruin her orgasm. It had happened once early on in their relationship when Oswin was still pushing and exploring her limits and it wasn’t something she was in a rush to experience again. Face flushed red with embarrassment, Oswin swallowed her pride and relented.

“Fine! I love it when you dominate me! I love being manhandled by you and being told I’m a good girl and I love it when you punish me, and…” once she had started it were as if the flood gates had opened, and she continued to ramble until her words devolved into nonsense. Eddie had long since let go of her hair but she was already cumming and Eddie halted the movements of her hand to let Oswin fuck herself on them through her orgasm, biting her lip as she watched her sporadic movements. Once the final aftershocks had passed, Oswin collapsed onto the bed, looking utterly exhausted. Eddie took no pity on her though, merely peeling off her own soaked undies and flipping her over with a broad grin.

“My turn now!” She announced, crawling up the bed to position herself over Oswin’s face. Oswin had always been somewhat of a selfish lover, always focused more on chasing her own pleasure rather than concerning herself with her partner’s. This had never been a point of contention in the relationship, as just as Oswin preferred to be on the receiving end of pleasure, Eddie had always preferred more to give. She was often perfectly content to bring herself off while or after taking care of Oswin, but that didn’t mean she didn’t still enjoy a little extra attention every now and then. And tonight she especially felt as if she deserved it.

Obediently, Oswin guided Eddie’s hips down closer to her face and began lapping at her slick folds. To her credit, she was doing a very good job in spite of her apparent exhaustion just moments prior. Eddie sighed in pleasure, letting one of her hands travel up to play with her small and perky breasts. She rocked gently against Oswin, moaning deeply whenever she pressed her tongue against her stiff nub. Her rocking slowly increased in pressure and speed until she was practically humping Oswin’s face and she did her best to try to keep up. Eventually the sensation threatened to overtake her and she threw her head back and then forward again, hunching over Oswin and grounding her hips down against her as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, making sweet little noises of pleasure as she did so.

After taking a second to catch her breath, she lifted herself up and off of Oswin who wiped her mouth with her forearm sleepily before curling up under the covers and letting her eyes flutter closed wordlessly. Eddie took a moment to gaze over her worn out form with a warm fondness. Sure, Oswin could be dramatic, stubborn, and overly sensitive at times, but Eddie could never find it in herself to resent her for it. She supposed she just loved her too much to focus on her faults for very long. With a big yawn, Eddie realized how tired she was herself and got up to turn off the lights before crawling into bed next to Oswin, pressing herself tightly against her back and letting an arm drape itself around her waist.

“Eddie?” Oswin muttered quietly. Eddie blinked at her shadowy form, surprised she was even still awake enough to be talking.

“Yes, Os?”

Can I at least be the big spoon?” Eddie allowed herself an amused smile at that, knowing Oswin wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark.

“Of course, Os,” she replied, leaning over to press a kiss against her forehead before turning over onto her side and allowing the other woman to nestle in close to her. They probably looked ridiculous due to the considerable height difference, but Eddie was warm, comfortable, and happy, and couldn’t possibly bring herself to care any less as she drifted off to sleep in Oswin’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow can't believe I wrote like 6 pages of that garbage. However, if you happen to be a fan of garbage, I'll probably be writing more genderswap nygmob sometime soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
